


Prophecy of Five

by Kamije_Celeek



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Prophecies seriously suck, Reincarnation, Second Chances, like seriously, moving forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamije_Celeek/pseuds/Kamije_Celeek
Summary: Five cats, given a second chance at life.  One, a mother driven mad by grief.  One, a cat needing to see her roots.  One, a warrior made and killed too soon.  One, lost to the cold.  And one, a destiny ripped away.Fallen stars, made to save the Clans they once called home by being born again.  Born into Clans that they weren't before, to cats they'd never even met.  Their purpose was unknown, their past lives unacknowledged by most.But two cats remember.  Two cats will ensure that the prophecy comes to pass...





	1. Prologue

Moonlight shone through the trees, illuminating five five feline shapes as they made their way through the grass. Their destination was a calm pool at the end of a small stream, a pool that perfectly reflected that moonlight that illuminated them. The lead cat was a ginger tom with amber eyes, and he was the first to sit beside the pool.

"So, we're in agreement as to what must be done?" he asked. One of his companions, a silver tabby tom with green eyes, nodded in agreement.

"Second chances. For those who deserve it. StarClan has scorned them."

"This is foolish, Riverstar, Thunderstar," growled the third tom, a light gray cat. "How will they even be selected?"

"By us," sighed the lithe brown she-cat. "Who better to choose than the originals. Gray Wing made it clear that this was the best course of action."

"I don't completely agree with that," mewed the black she-cat. "But I suppose it's better than risking an uprising again. So, each of us chooses one cat to rejoin the Clans as a kit?"

"Precisely." Thunderstar smiled, then nodded to Riverstar. "You should select first, my friend. I believe you already had a cat in mind?"

Riverstar prodded the water's surface with his paw, revealing a gray-and-white kit sleeping in the curve of a blue-gray she-cat. Windstar had a slight grin on her face.

"You would take her away from her parents and brother here in StarClan?"

"Every cat we choose will be taken away from their family in StarClan," pointed out Shadowstar. "We just have to ensure it won't hurt those left behind here."

"I'll pick next," Skystar stated. He did the same as Riverstar, the pool revealing a dark ginger tabby she-cat. "She deserves it more than most."

"I guess I'm next," Windstar murmured. The pool revealed a black she-cat, scarred by battle. "My kin, stripped of her destiny by an old grudge."

"I'll go next," offered Shadowstar. For her, it was a black-and-white kit, a warrior in name alone. "He died too young. And he should've lived to become a cat of great importance."

Thunderstar took a deep breath; it was his turn now, and his choice would be sorely contested by the others. He could only hope that his reasoning would sway them enough that he would be able to give the warrior another chance. And he also had a back-up plan that might allow that warrior to be allowed. The surface of the pool shimmered and darkened, showing a tortoiseshell she-cat curled on a patch of slimy leaves.

" _Her_?!" spat Skystar, furious. "Why?! She's among those in the Place of No Stars!"

"She was the one who caused them to rise against us!" added Shadowstar. Windstar and Riverstar nodded in quiet agreement.

"She was wronged by StarClan in the worst possible way," Thunderstar explained. "We took everything from her, and it was because of us that her darkness entered the Clans in the first place. This is our chance to fix it so she can be with those she truly cared about: her kits."

As if on cue, three kits emerged from the grass, scarcely tall enough to see over the blades. They were young, and all five leaders knew whose kits they were. These kits had mourned for  _seasons_  over not being able to see their mother, and only being allowed to see their father. They  _hated_  their father for what he'd done to their mother and they only wanted their mother.

Windstar and Riverstar bowed their heads in capitulation. Shadowstar gave in, and Skystar was clearly outnumbered.

"Fine. But if she causes more trouble…"

"She goes right back where she came from."

_Five stars will fall from the sky before the Clans' darkest hour and finish what was started in the Great Battle._


	2. Past Meets Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the original plan was to split this story among seven perspectives. However, due to my short attention span and my inability to write from the points of view of that many characters, the number has been brought down to four: Maplekit (Mapleshade), Hollykit (Hollyleaf), Jayfeather, and Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves seems like an odd choice until you remember his connections with both Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Then it makes sense.
> 
> These four are our POV characters. Sorry, Mosskit, Badgerfang, and Honeyleaf. You three get left behind. *shrugs*

"Wake up, Maplekit!"

Maplekit let out a yelp as a weight landed on top of her. She opened her eyes to see her sister, Needlekit, looking at her.

"Why do you have to wake me up like that?"

" _Because_  Mama said I could go outside as soon as you woke up! So come on!" She bounded towards the entrance, brimming with the kind of boundless energy that could only come from a kit. "Come  _on_ , you sleepy squirrel!"

The little tortoiseshell let out an offended grumble. "I'm  _not_  a sleepy squirrel. Not everyone likes to get up as early as you do." She turned to curl back up in their nest, but was immediately bombarded with a bundle of fur.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going outside!"

"I wanna sleep some more!"

"Hush, you two!" their mother had swooped down upon them. "Just because both of you are awake, it doesn't mean you can make a ruckus."

"Sorry, mama," the kits chorused.

Their mother let out a sigh. "Well, Maplekit, I  _did_  tell Needlekit that she could go out and play as soon as you were awake. You might as well."

Her sister gave her a shove from behind. "You heard her. Let's  _go_."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Maplekit bumbled after her sister, coming to a sudden halt as Needlekit turned to face her. The kit had an excited grin on her face. As Maplekit steadied herself, Needlekit turned to stare at the middle of the clearing. A ginger she-cat stood there, surrounded by the Clan. This cat, of course, was the Clan deputy, Squirrelflight.

Needlekit's eyes were glimmering. "The dawn patrol hasn't left yet!"

Maplekit glared at her. "That's because you get up before the moon sinks below the horizon!"

"Would you two stop bickering? Mornings are difficult enough without a couple of mewling kits chattering like starlings!"

Maplekit squealed, turning to see Jayfeather, one of the medicine cats, angrily staring at them with his blind gaze.

Needlekit hardly glanced at him, instead padding off to watch the patrols arranged for the day. Maplekit was left to face the grumpiest cat in the clan all alone. She glanced down at her paws, terrified of meeting his ice-blue eyes. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to argue."

To her surprise, instead of chastising her, he turned away. "Just make sure it doesn't happen this early anymore."

Maplekit watched him go, confused.  _What just happened?_  She remembered the last time she had encountered him up close, when she had asked the tom to play. He had responded by whirling around and marching back into his den, which, come to think of it, was also strange, as he had just come out. He didn't act that way around Needlekit or any other cat.

_Why only me?_

She padded over to the nursery, where Twigbranch was emerging. Her mother headed straight for the fresh-kill pile. Lilyheart was already sitting there, and the two she-cats struck up a conversation. Suddenly, Maplekit found herself still in the middle of camp, but the hollow was dark and full of screeching, fighting cats. A pale ginger she-cat was defending herself against Maplekit, who was trying to kill her.

_What? Who's this?!_

She was thrown off by another tortoiseshell, this she-cat fighting with none of the skill of a warrior. Despite this, there was earnest acceptance behind their difference in skill, and Maplekit bit through the she-cat's throat—

"Maplekit!"

She blinked and suddenly, the fighting cats were gone. The hollow was full of light. Her name had been called by her father, Finleap. He was staring at her with worry.

"What's wrong? You were staring into space for a moment."

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Needlekit woke me up early again."

"She just came and jumped on me while I was asleep." His voice had a good-natured tone to it. "You kits will need all the sleep you can get to grow into warriors. Trust me, I know."

She smiled up at him, the thought of being a warrior sticking in her mind as he padded up to her mother and gave her a greeting lick on the ears. Maplekit curled her tail over her paws and her gaze drifted to the elders' den, where she could see Graystripe asleep in the sunlight. ThunderClan didn't have many elders, she noted. Most ThunderClan warriors refused to retire.

"Good morning," she greeted Millie, who was awake beside her mate. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," Millie agreed. "I just wish Graystripe would wake up and enjoy it!" The two she-cats twitched their whiskers good-naturedly as the large gray tom stirred.

"I'm up," he grumbled, glancing at Maplekit. "Morning, Maplekit. Needlekit woke you up again, eh?"

"Yeah. And now she's bugging the warriors."

"All kits do that, though your mother was a different case."

"Really?" She settled in for a story.

"When your mother was a kit and was new to the Clan, she preferred to bother Alderheart over anyone else. And he didn't stop her. He was the one who brought her here, after all."

"What do you mean, 'brought her here'?"

"Twigbranch isn't ThunderClan by birth. Her parents were both from SkyClan—in fact, her father is currently SkyClan's deputy."

"So why is she in ThunderClan and not SkyClan?"

"SkyClan wasn't always by the lake. They were driven from their old territory, but Pebbleshine—that's the name of your mother's mother—was separated from her Clan. She gave birth to Twigbranch and her littermate, Violetshine, but then Pebbleshine was killed by a monster. Shortly afterwards, Alderheart—who was an apprentice then—and a ShadowClan cat by the name of Needlepaw found them and brought them to ThunderClan."

"Violetshine must be part of SkyClan, then."

"She is. You're completely right."

"Maplekit!" Needlekit was calling her. "Come on! Let's play a game!"

"Thank you for the story!" Maplekit scurried after her sister, the story she'd just heard vanishing from her mind due to her excitement.

However, the vision she'd had in the middle of camp stuck with her. Who were the two she-cats she'd been fighting, and why was she fighting them? It didn't make sense.

A lot of things about her life didn't make sense, apparently…

* * *

 Hollykit stretched as she awoke, her black pelt bristling against the bracken and moss that made up the nest she shared with her mother and littermates. Ashkit and Rowankit were curled beside Heathertail, who was still asleep. She made a face, wondering why she'd awoken so early. The sun wasn't even rising yet.

"Hollykit."

An unfamiliar voice beckoned to her from outside the nursery. She scrambled to see who it was and found an orange and white tom. He was even bigger than her father, Breezepelt, and his eyes pierced through her like a claw through fur.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, her green eyes wide with fear as she backed away slightly.

"My name is Fallen Leaves. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hollykit."

"How do you know my name?" Then she realized that nobody else was paying attention to this stranger who had wandered into camp. "Wait, am I dreaming?"

"You are."

"Then… you're a StarClan cat?"

"I'm older than StarClan. I'm older than the Clans themselves."

"If you're so old, you must be very important. Why come talk to a kit?"

"I'm not important. I just died a long time ago." He twitched his whiskers in a friendly manner. "Besides, kits are the future of the Clan. Why should they wait to meet their ancestors?" He laid down and she padded closer to him.

There was something familiar about his scent, something deep in her memory that she couldn't quite place. His pelt smelled of earth and roots, of fish and river water. And it was a comforting smell, even more comforting than the smell of her mother, father, littermates, or the Clan. In his eyes, there was a softness that she was drawn to.

"You smell… nice."

"I'm surprised you think so. I lived underground."

"You  _did_?"

"My spirit wanders down there for the most part, but I wanted to meet the Clan cats. And teach them. I guess you're my softpaw."

"Your what?"

"Oh. Wait. This is the Clans. You call them 'apprentices'. I'm your mentor in a way."

"But you can only teach me when I sleep?"

"With me, you'll learn techniques that have been lost to the Clans."

"Like… the ones from the Dark Forest?"

"No!" His eyes were brimming with hatred at the mere mention of the Place of No Stars. "These are techniques that were once practiced by the cats who lived here, long before the Clans were even founded. Before the Tribe of Rushing Water was founded."

"Wow… but I'm not old enough to be an apprentice."

"Don't worry. Your training with me won't start until you're actually apprenticed. Until then, enjoy being a kit. Spend time with your family."

He vanished and she awoke in her nest, for real this time. Heathertail was waking up as well, and Hollykit considered telling her about the dream she'd had, but decided against it.

_Who would believe such an old cat came to talk to a kit?_

* * *

 Jayfeather was feeling… uncomfortable, to say the least.

It had been two moons since Twigbranch had given birth to Needlekit and Maplekit, and that meant two moons since the newest of StarClan's  _brilliant_  prophecies had been given to him. He hadn't been in camp when the kits were born; he'd been at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. Upon his return, however, he'd met the kits and immediately recoiled.

_Maplekit was Mapleshade reincarnated._

The thought made him sick to his stomach in a way that no herbs would cure. She was a tiny kit for now, but he knew of her dark legacy. In her previous life, she'd driven the Clans to war, to the brink of destruction, time and again. It was because of Mapleshade that the battle against the Dark Forest had happened. She'd made Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and who  _knew_  how many other cats turn to the darkness. All because of a grudge against her former mate.

_How could StarClan have allowed this to happen?_

Jayfeather twitched his ears to clear the thoughts. StarClan had their reasons for such decisions.  _No matter how mousebrained they are_. A voice echoed in his head, bringing memories of how borders had once formed in the starry hunting grounds. If they believed that she deserved a second chance, then she must have had some truly unjust things happen to her.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing?" Alderheart's voice sounded behind him. "You just put burdock root in with the marigold."

"So I have."

"What's wrong? You never make mistakes."

The small tabby sniffed with contempt. "Just deep in thought."

"You've seemed strange since, well… since Needlekit and Maplekit were born."

Pawsteps echoed into the cave. Leafpool's scent filled his nose as she set down some herbs just by the entrance. Evidently, she'd noticed the situation and heard their conversation.

"Alderheart, could you take a look at Berrynose's paw? He trod on a thistle again. I got it out, but I'd like you to apply the poultice."

Jayfeather knew what his mother was doing. She was trying to talk to him alone, and Alderheart knew it too. That was why his apprentice went without a fight, taking the necessary herbs with him and leaving Leafpool to talk to her son.

"Jayfeather, did something happen?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, why?"

"Don't act like nothing's wrong. Alderheart is right; you've been acting off since Maplekit and Needlekit were born. If it were any cat but you, I'd say the jumpy behavior is because you were the father of the kits." She was joking; he knew that. But that didn't mean it was funny.

"Ha, ha."

"I'm  _serious_ , Jayfeather. Did… did StarClan give you a prophecy?"

He flicked his tail over the floor.

"You can tell me. Please, just tell me."

"Let's go somewhere where we won't be overheard."

Leafpool and her son headed out of camp, Alderheart giving them nothing more than a nod as they passed. Their destination was the broken-down Twoleg nest where Jayfeather grew his herbs. It was the quietest place they could think of, and nobody came out here except to gather herbs or hunt. And nobody was doing either there now. The brown tabby sat down and curled her tail around her paws once they were inside, looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I did get a prophecy. It was the night Maplekit and Needlekit were born. It said ' _five stars will fall from the sky before the Clans' darkest hour and finish what was started in the Great Battle'_. I had no clue what it meant, until I was able to see Maplekit in my dream."

"What?"

"Five stars fallen from the sky. It means five cats given another chance at life. And Maplekit is one of those cats."

"Who was she before, then?"

"Mapleshade."

Leafpool sprang to her feet, her fur bristling with fear. And he knew why.  _Mapleshade almost killed Sandstorm and killed Spottedleaf the second time._

"Her? Why  _her_?!"

"I was given flashes of her story, because she's in our Clan. And… it seems like she had her heart broken a few too many times."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"And treat her like any other kit. Doing anything else would be unfair to her."

"Do you think Needlekit is a cat from the prophecy?"

"No. I don't. I think one was born in each Clan. Maplekit is ThunderClan's cat from the prophecy. We'll find out who the others are later. For now, let's try and pretend there isn't a prophecy for the good of the Clan."

Leafpool nodded stiffly.  She'd accept the reincarnation of a mother driven mad by grief; she'd grieved over not raising her own kits, and over Hollyleaf, after all.  Besides, perhaps this time, the tortoiseshell would find love in her own Clan and not be driven away.  StarClan wished it, and so it would be.

* * *

 Up in StarClan, however, not everyone was accepting the decisions of the original leaders—particularly when it came to Maplekit. Very vocal in this was Appledusk, more so than any other cat. Firestar had conceded that Mapleshade deserved a second chance, given her history, and most cats tended to agree with the cat who was probably the greatest leader the Clans had ever seen.

But not Appledusk.

Oh, no, he was  _livid_. It was because of Mapleshade he hadn't been able to watch his kits grow up in RiverClan. It was because of her that so much evil had come to the Clans. Why should  _she_  get a second chance at life?

He wasn't going to let it happen.

"Appledusk, what are you planning?"

Reedshine's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm not going to let her ruin our time together in StarClan," he told his mate. "She won't be allowed here if I can help it."

"Leave her alone. She's getting a second chance to live a good life. That's something every—"

"You're  _defending_  the fox-heart who ended my life?! And killed her own kits, a warrior, and a  _medicine cat_?!"

"But that's just it. She was  _grieving_. Grieving the kits that drowned by  _accident_. I would have reacted the same way, particularly if the father of those kits rejected me in front of the entire Clan and got me banished."

"It's  _her_  fault they drowned!" He headed towards ThunderClan territory, ready to enter Maplekit's dreams.

"Appledusk, if you do this, we are no longer mates!" He turned to face her.

"Then so be it. I won't spend my time in StarClan with that murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. A couple of subplots include:
> 
> —Fallen Leaves training Hollykit once she's an apprentice.
> 
> —Maplekit having flashes of her previous life (and afterlife)
> 
> —Jayfeather dealing with having Mapleshade in ThunderClan
> 
> —Appledusk being selfish and not wanting Mapleshade in StarClan
> 
> Like I said, despite the fact that there are five cats named in the prophecy, there will only be four that I focus on. Also, if the style of writing shifts from time to time, don't be concerned. My sister, who is a far better descriptive writer than I am, is helping me write this story.
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


	3. Apprenticeship Begins

Maplekit could feel her father's tongue brushing over her ears. It was the day of her and Needlekit's apprentice ceremony, so Twigbranch and Finleap were making sure their daughters looked their best. Needlekit let out an indignant mewl as Twigbranch pulled her more unruly daughter closer.

"I'm clean enough!" she whined.

"I want you to look your best today," Twigbranch stated bluntly. "You and Maplekit aren't going to be kits anymore after today."

"Did  _your_  mother wash you like this on the day of  _your_  apprentice ceremony?"

"No… my mother had gone to StarClan by then. Alderheart made sure I was clean, though!" There was a purr to her words, and Maplekit could remember the story Graystripe had told her about how Twigbranch wasn't ThunderClan by birth.

"Was he your father?"

"Mouse-brain!" hissed Maplekit. "Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits!"

"He found me and my sister under a Thunderpath and brought us back to the Clans. Both my parents were actually from SkyClan. I chose ThunderClan because that was the Clan that raised me."

"And I went with her," added Finleap.

"Am I clean now?" Maplekit asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, my little warrior." She looked at her sleek pelt proudly and settled down while she waited for Bramblestar to call a Clan meeting. Needlekit finally finished being groomed and sat next to her sister.

"Now, remember, behave yourselves," instructed Twigbranch. "You'll be apprentices, not kits. So act like apprentices."

Squirrelflight smiled from her nest. Miraculously, the Clan deputy was expecting a new litter of kits. Bramblestar had been more overjoyed than any other cat at the news, but it also meant that Squirrelflight couldn't do her duties. Ivypool was the temporary deputy of ThunderClan.

"Sparkpelt was so excited when she became an apprentice—more so than Alderheart. I couldn't even get her to sit still long enough for me to clean her ears." Twigbranch smiled at the thought.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"That's our cue!" Twigbranch and Finleap followed their daughters into the clearing, Squirrelflight heaving to her paws to join them.

Maplekit felt overwhelmed at all the cats in the clearing. Every warrior in the Clan was there, as well as the apprentices and medicine cats. Cinderheart sat by the nursery with her most recent litter—Briarkit, Sandkit, and Whitekit.

"Today, we stand together to perform one of the most important ceremonies in a young cat's life," Bramblestar announced. "Maplekit and Needlekit have both reached their sixth moon and are ready to begin training as apprentices."

Suddenly, Needlekit was very fidgety and nervous. Maplekit had been feeling that way all morning, but now it appeared those feelings had appeared in her far-more-rambunctious sister.

Bramblestar beckoned Needlekit to the Highledge. He stared kindly down at her. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Needlepaw. And, for your mentor, I've chosen Stormcloud."

The gray tom lifted his head, clearly surprised by this appointment. Cherryfall pushed him forward, making him stumble as he approached Needlepaw. The new apprentice looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with anticipation before they touched noses. Maplekit gulped, suddenly even more nervous.

_Who's going to be my mentor?_

"Maplekit." The tiny tortoiseshell stepped forwards, her pelt pricking. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. You will be mentored by Ivypool."

The temporary ThunderClan deputy padded forward and touched noses with her new apprentice, who felt shocked that the temporary deputy had been assigned to her. She glanced at Jayfeather, who nodded.

_Did… did he ask for Ivypool to mentor me?_

The Clan meeting ended and Bramblestar leapt down from the Highledge. Maplepaw and Needlepaw looked at each other before looking at their mentors. Ivypool gestured with her tail.

"Let's go, Maplepaw," she said. "I'm showing you the territory first thing, then we'll work on hunting a bit."

"Could we tag along?" Stormcloud inquired of the silver-and-white tabby.

"Sure. Needlepaw needs to see the territory just as much as Maplepaw does. Having you two along might be beneficial for both of them."

"Is that how it was done for you and your sister?"

Ivypool shot him a glare. Maplepaw was confused.  _Ivypool has a sister? How come I've never heard about her?_

"Yes. Cinderheart and Lionblaze took us on a tour of the territory together."

Ivypool turned to leave camp, Maplepaw and Needlepaw scrambling to follow her. Stormcloud took up the rear, ensuring the safety of the untrained apprentices. Maplepaw's eyes landed, once again, on Jayfeather. He was watching her with interest.

And she had no idea why.

* * *

"…your mentor will be Crowfeather. Train Hollypaw well."

Hollypaw looked up at the cat who'd fathered her own father, feeling a sense of dread at being the apprentice to such a grumpy cat! She'd heard the whispers that he had kits in another Clan, kits that had been born of a medicine cat. But whenever she tried to find out more, Breezepelt, Heathertail, or Nightcloud (one of the elders) would shoo her away.

_I'll ask Fallen Leaves. I start training with him tonight!_

Ashpaw and Rowanpaw sat with their mentors—Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail, respectively—and waited for Crowfeather and Hollypaw to join them on a tour of the territory. It had become tradition for the first thing apprentices did to be learning the territory. This ensured that they knew the area well before they began hunting and fighting there. It was only logical to do things that way.

"Let's go," Crowfeather grumbled, guiding his new apprentice to the camp entrance.

"I don't think Crowfeather likes me," she mumbled to her brother and sister as they walked.

"You just look  _exactly_  like somebody he used to know," Sedgewhisker explained, noticing that Crowfeather was far ahead of the rest of the group. "His daughter—Hollyleaf."

"His daughter?"

"I met her once. She seemed very… disciplined."

"Wait, wasn't she from WindClan?"

"No."

_She was one of the kits he had with that medicine cat! There's only three Clans she could be from, then. SkyClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan…_

"Why are you gossiping with my apprentice?" Crowfeather asked as they caught up.

"She was curious about Hollyleaf," replied Gorsetail.

"We have to show our apprentices the territory. There's no time to talk about those who are gone." His tone had become even more gruff, and Hollypaw knew better than to press further.

_Maybe Breezepelt named me after his half-sister… since I look like her. That's… sort of interesting._

They were approaching the border with ThunderClan now, and there was a pair of ThunderClan cats on the other side of the stream. Well, two pairs, really. Two warriors and two apprentices, to be exact. Hollypaw, for some odd reason, felt no aggression towards any of these ThunderClan cats.

 _I mean, I'm_ named _after one of them!_

"Hello, Sedgewhisker," the silver-and-white tabby greeted the light brown she-cat. "How's the prey running in WindClan?"

"Fine, Ivypool. And you have a new apprentice?"

"This is Maplepaw." She flicked her tail.

"Don't you dare cross the border!" challenged Ashpaw, puffing out her fur.

"You can't speak to the ThunderClan deputy like that!" hissed the gray apprentice.

"Squirrelflight isn't deputy anymore?" inquired Gorsetail, seeming surprised.

"She's in the nursery," Ivypool explained curtly. "I'm deputy until her kits are apprenticed."

"We'd better get moving," Crowfeather told the younger warriors and apprentices. "We still have to show them the rest of the territory."

The two groups separated, no border dispute sparking between them for once. It was just an understanding that a new generation of warriors was being trained to know their territory.

Once the tour of the territory was over, it was nightfall. Hollypaw dropped into her new nest, ready to sleep until sunrise. She found herself in a dark place that she didn't recognize and began to panic until she felt a tail on her shoulder and recognized Fallen Leaves' scent. She whirled around to face him and her eyes began to adjust. They were in some kind of underground tunnels, and she could remember that he'd told her he lived underground.

"Are these the tunnels?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Claws sheathed and no sneaky tactics?"

"Precisely. Now, try and attack me."

Obeying her ancient mentor, Hollypaw lunged for his back. He easily side-stepped her and she landed in the dirt. She grumbled, rubbing her nose with her paw.

"You made it too obvious," he told her. "Your eyes betrayed where you were going to attack. Try again, but hide your movements."

She obeyed again, lunging for his back and landing on it with ease. He whirled around and threw her off, swiping at her with sheathed claws. She rolled away from him and he nodded with approval.

"You're a natural, Hollypaw."

The young black she-cat swelled at the praise. Fallen Leaves was much more patient and attentive than Crowfeather, and she wished that the orange-and-white tom would be her mentor instead of the grumpy deputy. She could always be his apprentice by night, though. That made her more hopeful than anything else.

* * *

"Maplepaw."

She lifted her head at the sound of her name. She was in a field that was darkened by a lack of sunlight, wind blowing over the grass. Suddenly, a paw swiped at her from the darkness. The tortoiseshell leapt away, shocked and terrified. A pale brown tom with stars in his fur was facing her, his eyes full of rage. He was a StarClan cat! Why was a StarClan cat attacking her?!

"W-who are you?!" she gasped.

"You know who I am," he hissed. "You've just forgotten who  _you_  are."

Maplepaw had no idea what he was talking about. He swiped at her again, this time landing a scratch on her nose. She rolled away from him, her pelt fluffing out with fear. Instinctively, she leapt onto his back, scratching at his fur. But she was unskilled from her lack of training, and he threw her off. She gasped for breath as he prepared to attack again. He pinned her to the ground, causing her to thrash beneath him, struggling to get free.

A dark orange, starry-furred blur shot out of the darkness, knocking the other StarClan warrior to the ground. Maplepaw scrambled to her paws to see a dark orange she-cat hissing at the pale brown warrior.

"I warned you not to hurt her!" she snapped, flexing her claws. "Leave her alone!"

"Reedshine—"

"Get. Out!"

The pale brown tom slunk into the darkness. Reedshine turned to face Maplepaw, approaching her and gently licking the wound on the apprentice's nose. It was comforting, the action of a mother who had raised more than one kit in her time.

"I'm sorry, young one," Reedshine told her.

"He said I'd forgotten who I was. Who am I?"

"You are  _Maplepaw_  now. You were given another chance at life, and in time, you'll learn who you once were." Reedshine touched her nose to Maplepaw's. "He is a figure from your past that shouldn't have attacked you that way. But don't worry. I'll watch over you."

"Thank you, Reedshine."

Maplepaw lifted her head again to see that she was back in the apprentices' den. Needlepaw's nest was empty, the sunlight barely streaming through the brambles of the roof. The tortoiseshell stretched and exited the den, noting that Ivypool was beginning to organize the day's patrols. Needlepaw was shuffling her paws anxiously before she spotted her sister and gasped.

"Maplepaw!" she said, rushing over, speaking in a quiet tone. "Your muzzle!"

"What?"

"Did you get in a fight when I wasn't looking?"

"No. Why?"

"There's a scratch on it—like the ones the warriors get from battle."

Maplepaw touched her muzzle with her paw, feeling the scratch that the pale brown StarClan warrior had left the night before.

"I guess I should go to the medicine den, huh?"

"Yeah. And hurry—you're supposed to be on the dawn patrol with Ivypool."

To the medicine den Maplepaw went, entering to find Leafpool already gone and Alderheart and Jayfeather sorting herbs. The blind medicine cat had heard her enter and lifted his head.

"Hello, Maplepaw," he greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I have a scratch on my nose." Alderheart looked up from his work, his face twisted with confusion.

"You haven't been in a battle yet. How can you be injured?"

"I'll take care of it," Jayfeather sighed, picking up an herb. "It looks like a deep cut."

Maplepaw blinked, and suddenly, the medicine den was full of injured cats, some of them her clanmates! Jayfeather crouched over them, a mournful yowl coming from the clearing. A dead warrior had been brought back to camp, and Jayfeather's eyes filled with tears.

"Hollyleaf is dead," she heard Ivypool say from the entrance.

"It was too soon," Jayfeather replied hoarsely, his voice cracking with emotion. "Maplepaw."

She blinked and found the blind medicine cat right in front of her. Startled, she leapt back, her thick fur puffing out.

"You were staring into space," Alderheart stated, padding over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you fix my scratch so I can go on the dawn patrol?"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing her. But he put a poultice on the scratch and nodded.

"You're free to go. But I want you to stop by later. I have something I want to discuss with you."

Maplepaw nodded and ran out of the den.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

* * *

Jayfeather could smell Maplepaw's scent as she entered his den. It wasn't a bad scent, really—sweet, like Spottedleaf's had been. He suspected that Mapleshade's foulness had come from the heartbreak she'd suffered, whatever it had been.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Did you see something earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." He left and she padded behind him, keeping up well. They left camp and found their way to a hollow where they could speak without being overheard.

"What do you mean, did I see something?"

"I mean, did you have some kind of vision?" He could hear her paws shuffling in the leaves. "Maplepaw, I need to know."

"If I say yes, do I have to be a medicine cat?"

"No, you don't. You can be a warrior."

"Yes. I had a vision."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a lot of cats in the medicine den—some of them were our Clanmates. And you were crouching over them, and there was a yowl because a warrior died—a warrior named Hollyleaf. Ivypool came in to tell you, and you said it was too soon." Jayfeather bowed his head. "Who was Hollyleaf?"

"Hollyleaf was my sister. She died in the Great Battle, seasons ago."

"So… I was seeing the Great Battle?"

"Have you had visions like this before?"

"A-a few times." Now she was tearing at the leaves with her claws. "I'm almost always fighting some other cat. Like a pale ginger she-cat, or a tortoiseshell like me."

"I know who those cats are. Sandstorm and Spottedleaf. Both of them died seasons ago—Spottedleaf before my mother was even kitted. It appears that you're only seeing the past, not the future."

Maplepaw was anxious. He couldn't tell her who she'd been before.

"What about StarClan cats attacking me?"

"A StarClan cat attacked you?!"

"A pale brown tom. I'd never seen him before, but he said that I knew who he was and I'd forgotten who  _I_  was. Then a cat named Reedshine came and saved me, promising to watch over me."

"Good. Be sure to tell me about any other dreams you have."

"I will. But… do you know who I am?" He thrashed his tail.

"You are Maplepaw, an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan. That's all that should matter to any cat right now."


	4. Allegiances 1

_ **ALLEGIANCES** _

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Bramblestar—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Ivypool—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, MAPLEPAW

 **MEDICINE CAT  
** Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white chest and paws

Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, FLIPPAW

Lionblaze—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Cherryfall—ginger she-cat

Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Ambermoon—pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose—gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud—gray tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW

Hollytuft—black she-cat

Fernsong—yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe—dark brown she-cat

Leafshade—tortoiseshell she-cat

Larksong—black tom  
APPRENTICE, BRISTLEPAW

Honeyfur—white she-cat with yellow splotches

Sparkpelt—orange tabby she-cat

Twigbranch—gray she-cat with green eyes

Finleap—brown tom  
APPRENTICE, THRIFTPAW

Plumflower—black-and-ginger she-cat

Stemtail—white-and-orange tom

Shellnose—tortoiseshell tom

Eagleflight—ginger she-cat

Spotfur—spotted tabby she-cat

Flywhisker—striped gray tabby she-cat

Snapwing—golden brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICES  
** Bristlepaw—pale gray she-cat

Thriftpaw—dark gray she-cat

Flippaw—tabby tom

Needlepaw—gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Maplepaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (expecting Bramblestar's kits)

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat (mother of Briarkit, a golden tabby she-kit; Sandkit, a pale ginger tom; and Whitekit, a white tom)

**ELDERS**

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom

Millie—striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER:** Tigerstar—dark brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY:** Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**  
Puddleshine—brown tom with white splotches  
APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW (gray tabby tom)

 **WARRIORS  
** Juniperclaw—black tom

Whorlpelt—gray-and-white tom

Strikestone—brown tabby tom

Stonewing—white tom  
APPRENTICE, LIGHTPAW (brown tabby she-cat)

Grassheart—pale brown tabby she-cat

Scorchfur—dark gray tom with slashed ears

Flowerstem—silver she-cat  
APPRENTICE, BADGERPAW (black and white tom)

Snaketooth—honey-colored tabby she-cat

Slatefur—sleek gray tom  
APPRENTICE, SUNPAW (brown and white tabby she-cat)

Cloverfoot—gray tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, HOPPAW (calico she-cat)

Berryheart—black and white she-cat

Yarrowleaf—ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Sparrowtail—large brown tabby tom

Snowbird—pure white she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW (black tom)

Blazeheart—white-and-ginger tom  
APPRENTICE, SPIREPAW (black-and-white tom)

Cinnamonfur—brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Conewhisker—white-and-gray tom

Antshade—tom with a black-and-brown splotched pelt  
APPRENTICE, POUNCEPAW (gray she-cat)

Gulltail—white she-cat

Frondleap—gray tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, FLAXPAW (brown tabby tom)

**QUEENS**

Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Tigerstar's kits)

**ELDERS**

Oakfur—small brown tom

Ratscar—scarred, skinny brown tom

**SKYCLAN**

**LEADER:** Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Hawkwing—dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT  
** Frecklewish—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Fidgetflake—black-and-white tom

 **WARRIORS  
** Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Macgyver—black and white tom  
APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW (ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Dewspring—sturdy gray tom

Sagenose—pale gray tom

Mintfur—gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tinycloud—small white she-cat

Harrybrook—gray tom

Rabbitleap—brown tom

Nettlesplash—pale brown tom

Reedclaw—small pale tabby she-cat

Blossomheart—ginger-and-white she-cat

Violetshine—black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Nectarwing—brown she-cat

Gravelnose—tan tom  
APPRENTICE, TREEPAW (brown tabby tom)

Fringefur—white she-cat with brown splotches

Pigeonflight—gray-and-white she-cat

Quailwhisker—white tom with crow-black ears

Palebelly—black and white she-cat

 **QUEENS  
** Plumwillow—dark gray she-cat (expecting Sandynose's kits)

Sunnybrook—ginger she-cat (expecting Quailwhisker's kits)

Bellaleaf—pale orange she-cat with green eyes (mother of Barleykit, a black and white tom; and Ravenkit, a black she-kit)

 **ELDERS  
** Fallowfern—pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER:**  Harestar—brown and white tom

 **DEPUTY:** Crowfeather—dark gray tom  
APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **WARRIORS**  
Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW

Leaftail—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

Smokehaze—gray she-cat

Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, ASHPAW

Crouchfoot—ginger tom

Slightfoot—black tom with a white flash on his chest

Oatclaw—pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt—gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker—dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICES  
** Hollypaw—black she-cat with green eyes

Ashpaw—dark gray tabby she-cat

Rowanpaw—light brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

Larkwing—pale brown tabby she-cat (expecting Leaftail's kits)

Fernstripe—gray tabby she-cat (mother of Robinkit, a brown tom; and Pebblekit; gray tabby she-kit)

**ELDERS**

Whiskernose—light brown tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

Nightcloud—black she-cat

Brindlewing—mottled brown she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Reedwhisker—black tom

 **MEDICINE CAT  
** Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW (gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)

 **WARRIORS**  
Minnowtail—dark gray-and-white she-cat

Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tabby tom

Curlfeather—pale brown she-cat  
APPRENTICE, STONEPAW (dark gray tom)

Podlight—gray-and-white tom

Heronwing—dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail—light brown tom

Sneezecloud—gray and white tom  
APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW (dark gray-and-brown tabby tom)

Brackenpelt—tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw—gray tom

Owlnose—brown tabby tom

Softfur—gray she-cat

Dappleflight—gray-and-white tom

Breezerunner—brown-and-white she-cat

Haresplash—white tom

Nightwing—dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsefur—white tom with gray ears

 **QUEENS  
** Shimmerpelt—silver she-cat (expecting Reedwhisker's kits)

Havenpelt—black-and-white she-cat (mother of Flowerkit, a gray-and-white dappled she-cat; and Volekit, a light brown tom)

Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Podlight's kits)

 **ELDERS  
** Mosspelt—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Mintfur—light gray tabby tom

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat


	5. Gathering and Memories

_Time to go to the Gathering!_

Maplepaw felt nothing but excitement as she shifted back and forth on her paws. It was going to be her first Gathering, and she was ready to meet apprentices from other Clans. Needlepaw was busily grooming herself to ensure she'd look her best in front of everybody. Maplepaw had already groomed herself to perfection, and was quivering with anticipation while she waited for Bramblestar to beckon them.

The bracken rustled as Stormcloud poked his head through the entrance to the apprentices' den. "Come on, you two. It's time to leave."

"Coming!" Maplepaw called, dashing out. Needlepaw wasn't far behind her sister.

Already, the others were gathered at the entrance to the camp. Twigbranch flicked her tail impatiently; it was the first Gathering the gray she-cat had been allowed to go to in moons. And Maplepaw also suspected her mother was excited to see her sister. Bramblestar led the chosen cats out of camp and towards WindClan territory. Maplepaw felt odd crossing the stream, and even odder when there was no WindClan patrol to stop them.

When they reached the island, two of the five Clans had already arrived. WindClan and RiverClan were milling about, chatter breaking the still of night. She spotted the black apprentice she'd met on her first day and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Maplepaw! What's your name?"

"I'm Hollypaw. I remember you—I met you at the stream my first day as an apprentice!"

"I remembered you, too. So, did any of your littermates come?"

"Ashpaw did, but Rowanpaw stayed home to guard the camp."

"My sister came, too." They both turned at a new scent—SkyClan had arrived. A black-and-white she-cat bounded off the tree-bridge and over to Twigbranch, the two greeting each other warmly.

"Maplepaw, Needlepaw, come here!" called Twigbranch.

"Gotta go. My mother wants me to meet somebody."

"I understand."

The two ThunderClan apprentices made their way over to their mother, who was smiling. A pair of apprentices sat behind the black-and-white she-cat, both looking uncomfortable.

"This is my sister, Violetshine. Violetshine, this is Maplepaw and Needlepaw, my kits."

"And this is Honeypaw and Treepaw, my kits."

The two sets of siblings looked at each other awkwardly; it was weird having kin in another Clan. The sisters didn't seem to notice; now that everything was right with the world in their eyes, awkwardness was the furthest thing from their minds. Then ShadowClan arrived, and the Gathering was set to begin.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan," Bramblestar announced. "We've made two new apprentices this past moon—Maplepaw and Needlepaw!" He paused to let the other Clans cheer out the names. "Squirrelflight has temporarily stepped down as deputy as she is expecting kits. Until she returns to her duties, Ivypool is the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Thank you, Bramblestar," replied Harestar. "WindClan is also doing well. We also have new apprentices—three, in fact. Hollypaw and Ashpaw are here tonight, and Rowanpaw is back in camp." Once again, the Clans cheered out the names of the new apprentices. "We found a dog on our land, and we chased it off—however, one of our warriors was injured severely. She has retired early as a result, but we shall not forget the bravery of Brindlewing!"

ShadowClan had a new apprentice in the form of Badgerpaw, and Maplepaw noted how much Tigerstar had puffed out his chest at announcing the name.

_Well, at least you're proud of your kit._

SkyClan had Honeypaw and Treepaw as their new additions, and RiverClan had a new medicine cat apprentice—Mosspaw. There was also Stonepaw and Hawkpaw. Once announcements were over, the cats began to mill about and talk to each other. Maplepaw shifted uncomfortably and waited for her Clanmates. Her eyes landed on Needlepaw, who was chatting amicably with Hollypaw.

For some reason, Maplepaw felt uncomfortable. It was then that she realized that several cats from other Clans were staring at her. She could see fear in their eyes, and a RiverClan warrior started whispering to one of his Clanmates. Shrinking back, Maplepaw bumped into somebody and whirled around to see it was just her mentor. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong?" Ivypool asked.

"A bunch of other cats are staring," she mumbled. Ivypool looked over at the group and they all pretended to be looking away.

"It's fine. You're a new apprentice. They're curious about you."

Maplepaw wanted to believe her.

* * *

"Again."

Hollypaw leapt over Fallen Leaves with ease, spinning in the air so that she was facing him. He nodded in approval, smiling at his apprentice's progress. By day, she was taught WindClan tactics. At night, he chose to teach her both the tactics of the Ancients and the ThunderClan tactics that Hollyleaf had taught him seasons ago. Her reincarnation was just as skilled as the she-cat he loved had been.

"You're doing amazingly, Hollypaw. A couple more moons of training and you'll be ready to face any cat in battle."

"These moves feel a little weird," Hollypaw admitted. "Are you sure they were all done by ancient cats?"

"Not all of them. Some of them are from ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Her eyes lit up. "Can you tell me something, Fallen Leaves?"

"It depends."

"What… what other Clan does Crowfeather have kits in?" Fallen Leaves drew in a deep breath.

"ThunderClan."

"Then he had kits with Leafpool. And one of those kits was Hollyleaf."

"How do you know about Hollyleaf?"

"Sedgewhisker said I look exactly like her. And… I figured my father named me after his half-sister."

"He did. You have to understand something about your father, Hollypaw, and that's the fact that he wasn't always as you know him now. He used to be a cat that nobody wanted around. He was angry at the world—especially once he found out about his half-siblings. I know for a fact he tried to murder two of them seasons ago, before you were even kitted."

"But… he's not like that now."

"You're right. Your father changed, and you and all your siblings helped make that change. Remember: unless a cat is truly evil, nobody is beyond redemption."

Hollypaw woke up in her nest. Ashpaw was stretching in hers, and Rowanpaw was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stood up and stretched briefly before heading out of the apprentices' den. In the clearing, Crowfeather was arranging the patrols. Hollypaw went to join her mentor, who merely gave her a passing glance before turning back to his duties. She sighed; she  _really_  wished Fallen Leaves was her mentor instead of Crowfeather.

As it turned out, Crowfeather wanted to assess how far she'd come with her hunting abilities. Her sisters were also being assessed, and she was glad for it. Fallen Leaves had taught her how to stalk in complete darkness as well as daylight, and the tunnels had taught her how to track scents deep underground. If she needed to, she'd go down a rabbit burrow to catch her prey.

"To pass this assessment, you must catch as much prey as you can before sunhigh," Crowfeather stated. "Stay on our territory and stay away from the horseplace; it's too easy to catch prey there. Good luck."

The apprentices split up and headed off.

Hollypaw opened her mouth to better scent the air. She could detect mouse, rabbit, and bird already.  _Thank StarClan for the greenleaf abundance of prey!_ The black she-cat crept through the moorland grass, following the strongest scent—which was that of a rabbit. The brown-furred animal was nibbling at its food, not even noticing the approaching apprentice.

Then there was a cry and the rabbit took off.

Not willing to let her prey get away, Hollypaw ran after it, getting closer with each pawstep. Then it ran down a hole, and just as she knew she'd be able to, she went after it. The tunnel it had chosen to run down was huge and winding—nothing close to a rabbit warren. Hollypaw caught her prey with one last stride, delivering a killing bite to its neck. She then looked around and realized she didn't recognize anything.

_Oh no._

"Hello?" she called. "Is anybody down here?"

Carefully, she crept in a direction with the rabbit in her jaws. A sense of panic settled over her. Despite training underground with Fallen Leaves, he'd never taught her how to navigate past scents. And she couldn't scent anything but dirt, herself, and the rabbit. She dropped her prey and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from overthinking things.

_Just stay calm. You'll find your way out._

She picked her rabbit back up and continued down the tunnel. The scent of water hit her and she ran towards it… only to find herself in a cavern with a river running through it. Hollypaw groaned and laid down, ready to give up finding her way out. There was no way she could get out of the tunnels all by herself, not when she still barely knew all of WindClan territory. The smell of earth was all she could scent, before another familiar scent washed over her.

"Hollypaw?"

"Fallen Leaves!" She leapt to her feet and stared at her orange-and-white night-time mentor. He was solid and just as she remembered him from the night before.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I chased a rabbit and got lost. Can you help me get out?"

"Of course I can. And to keep this from happening again, I'll teach you how to navigate along with the other things that I've been teaching you."

"Thank you. What even is this place?"

"The tunnels that I train you in every night. When I was alive, they were used as a final test for to-bes to become sharpclaws. You had to navigate them and find your way out. I didn't."

"You died down here." He gestured to the river with his tail.

"Drowned when the river flooded. I… came out of the tunnels as I am now, and everyone was gone. My friends, my mother… they'd all moved on and I was alone."

"Well, you're not alone anymore. You have me."

"Thank you." She followed him through the tunnels and to an opening. By the time she'd turned around to face him, he was gone and she was alone again with her rabbit.

She passed her assessment, but she was only more curious about the past.

* * *

Jayfeather flicked his tail over the path to the Moonpool as he waited for the RiverClan medicine cats to show up. It was his first half-moon visit since Maplepaw's apprenticeship had begun, and he'd had to take care of Briarkit when the last Gathering had happened. According to Alderheart, Willowshine now had an apprentice of her own, and Jayfeather was anxious to meet the newest medicine cat.

"We're here!" announced Willowshine, panting. A smaller set of paws followed her. "Mosspaw was just finishing up an ointment."

"Shall we go?" inquired Kestrelflight. The medicine cats walked up the path to the Moonpool, Jayfeather listening as the others chatted amicably.

"Hey, you're Jayfeather, right?" a voice asked behind him. An unfamiliar yet slightly familiar voice.

"Yes. You must be Mosspaw, the new apprentice."

"There's a lot to learn. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. You've chosen a path that isn't commonly walked, but you'll master it. I did, and I can't even see."

"Willowshine told me. I think it's amazing that you're able to do all you do without sight, but you seem like you're more able than the rest of us."

He stumbled for a moment; he hadn't expected any cat to  _ever_  say anything like that to him. Mosspaw helped him right himself, but he couldn't even find it in himself to snap at her that he could do it alone. They reached the Moonpool, and Willowshine commenced with Mosspaw's official medicine cat apprentice ceremony.

"Mosspaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" she asked.

"It is," Mosspaw replied.

"Then come forward." The apprentice obeyed. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Jayfeather sipped from the Moonpool with the others and fell asleep.

He found himself in a snowy forest that he didn't recognize. A storm was raging, the flakes falling rapidly and chilling him to the bone. Through the roar, he could hear pawsteps crunching through the snow on the ground, and of kits mewling. Jayfeather ran towards the sounds and spotted a dark gray she-cat making her way through the snow. A dark gray kit dangled from her jaw, mewling in protest, and a second gray kit trudged through beside her.

The final kit was gray and white. And struggling.

"Mama, I'm cold," the kit whispered, a she-kit by the sound of her voice. "Can't we go back to camp…?"

"Just a little farther, darling," the she-cat assured her. Jayfeather blinked; this she-cat was Bluestar!

_Then the kits are Mistystar, Stonefur, and… Mosskit._

_Mosskit…_

_Mosspaw is Mosskit!_

Mosskit collapsed in the snow and didn't move again. He watched as Bluestar tried in vain to revive her tiny daughter, wailing for the kit to wake up. Eventually, she continued on, returning a little later to bury Mosskit.

"Why is she in RiverClan?" he asked aloud. "She was ThunderClan by birth."

"But she had a RiverClan father," Yellowfang reminded him, appearing from nowhere. "And Mapleshade was chosen as ThunderClan's reincarnated cat."

"I don't understand  _why_!"

"Neither do I. Watch your tongue, youngster." He bristled and woke up, looking to his fellow medicine cats. Mosspaw was already awake, a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I had a strange dream. It didn't  _feel_  like a dream, though. I… I was in a forest I didn't know. A-and I was following this she-cat I didn't know, and it was so  _cold_ …"

"Perhaps it was a vision."

"It felt more like a memory." She shook her head. "I'll ask Willowshine about it. Thank you for listening."

_You're welcome, Mosskit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jayfeather knows the identities of two of the reincarnated. Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long. My co-writer (my little sister) decided that she didn't want to help me write anymore, so I'm on my own. On the bright side, I finally read the most recent book! It was pretty good, and I hope you all appreciate this chapter.
> 
> If things are moving too fast, I apologize. This is going to be a standalone story, so I'm going to try and work everything in.
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
